


the ties that bind

by thewayofthemandalorian



Series: Season 2 oneshots [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayofthemandalorian/pseuds/thewayofthemandalorian
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 2.05 "Chapter 13: The Jedi"When you and Din find a solid lead on the child's people, you are faced with the fact that you do not want to let him go. But a promise is a promise, and you must put your feelings aside in order to let the child go.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Season 2 oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	the ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

> What an episode! I’m still tearing up just thinking about it. This is a very emotional oneshot based directly on the episode, so heavy spoilers for 2.05 “Chapter 13: The Jedi” ahead. I’d advise waiting until after seeing the episode to read this one. 
> 
> Warnings: Emotional hurt/comfort, the briefest mention of sex, angst with a kind of happy ending. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @thewayofthemandalorian

It’s been a rough few days. Hell, a rough few _weeks_.

Ever since Mandalore heiress Bo-Katan Kryze informed your lover, Din Djarin, about where to find a proper lead on the baby’s people, a pit of dread has been settled in your stomach, growing with each passing day.

You _knew_ that as soon as the Armorer told you that you and Mando had to reunite the child with his people, your time with him was limited.

But that didn’t stop you from loving him. Wanting him to be with you and Din to raise for the rest of your lives, far-fetched as that dream may have been. All the same, you were the coddling one with the small creature. Loving him. Taking care of him when Mando was searching for bounties.

You loved the child the same way a mother would love a son. And, he loved you the way a son would love his mother. Loved Din like a son loved a father.

_How the hell were you supposed to give him up and move on like nothing had happened?_

Through all this, Din acted as though everything was fine. That this was something he wanted to do. It was what he was tasked to do, after all, he would say to you in the dark.

You couldn’t claim to know Din Djarin _that_ well, having been a part of his crew for less than six months, but you knew what his tells were. You could sense when he was lying most of the time.

It just hurt, how stoic he was about it all, when you _knew_ that beneath it all, he wasn’t. You had seen the true version of the Mandalorian bounty hunter that had struck fear into people’s hearts. Even from you, Din hid his true emotions.

You had never seen this man’s face. Not properly, anyhow. Nothing more than mere shadows and rare glimpses in the darkness of his sleeping cubby.

It hadn’t started out this way. You were merely hired to be an extra set of hands and help take care of the child when he couldn’t. But somewhere along the way, you had wormed your way into his bed. And his heart. He hadn’t said the words to you yet, nor you to him, but you knew you loved each other. You knew from the way he held you, the way he kissed you in the dark with such heartbreaking tenderness. How he looked out for you.

Which is why this hurt so much.

You tried very hard, for your sake, as well as Din’s and the child’s sakes, to keep it together. To not let your emotions cloud your judgement. The two of you _had_ been tasked to reunite the baby with the Jedi. You and Mando were people of your word.

 _But_ , a small voice whispered, _the Armorer also said that another option was until the baby came of age_.

It was back-and-forth like that for days. _Weeks_ , even. Din, if he had noticed your shifted behaviour, hadn’t said anything. Whether that was because he didn’t notice, or didn’t know what to say, you couldn’t be sure. He himself had also changed his behaviour, especially with the baby he had been tasked with protecting. While he was more fatherly with him than he had been before, he was also more distant as well, contradicting himself.

The three of you had taken off from Nevarro to Corvus with haste following the revelation that Moff Gideon was still alive and wanted the child - the _asset,_ as everyone kept calling him.

And now you were just a few parsecs away from this Ahsoka Tano, due to arrive sometime tomorrow. Din was rocking the child to sleep, humming a lullaby from his youth to the child quietly.

Your heart clenched at the sight. Din had removed his pauldrons for the baby’s comfort before telling you he’d be along shortly, to get ready for bed.

Usually that would send waves of desire through you, but tonight you were distracted. Trying to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

“ _Cyare_ , are you all right?” Din’s modulated voice made you jump. You hadn’t heard him come into the sleeping compartment. “You’ve been far-away for a while now. Since we departed from Trask.” He sounded concerned.

Pressing your hand to your eyes to stave off the fresh tears you hoped he couldn’t see, you nodded. “I’m fine, Din.” Your voice broke, your breath hitching as you tried to steady yourself.

“No, you’re not, sweet girl.” Din began to remove his chest plate. A tear rolled sideways onto the pillow as he moved on to his leg armour. Usually that was the last bit he removed before moving on to his helmet. No tell-tale hissing sound filled the air, however.

You sniffed quietly. Mando heard it, you knew he did. “I just …” you started, not knowing what to say. “He …”

Din sighed his trademark sigh. “I know _mesh’la_.” His voice was quiet, tender. “I know.”

 _Of course he knew. Din Djarin always knew._

“I know we’re supposed to reunite him with his people. But what if this Ahsoka Tano isn’t who Bo-Katan says she is?” You can’t help but ask it. You hadn’t trusted the Mandalorian woman. Not fully, anyway. Not in the way you had inherently _trusted_ Din when the two of you had met on Sorgan when he was first on the run with the child.

“We have no choice, _cyar’ika_.” You knew he was going to say that. “We’ve been tasked -”

You cut him off. “I know we have, Din. I was there when she told us that we had to find his people. But she also said that you were as his father until he came of age, too.”

Din sighed again as he pressed the button at his gauntlet to plunge the sleeping compartment into darkness. A minute later, you heard the hissing sound of his helmet come off.

Snuggling in beside you, his arm slung around your hip loosely, Din spoke. “I can’t - It’s not safe for him to stay with us. You know that.”

Your voice was more brittle than you intended it to be. “Yeah, like going with the Jedi is going to be so much safer for him. You said so yourself, wherever we go, he goes.”

The words hang in the air between you for a moment before you continue. “I know I’m not a part of your clan, that you’re a clan of two -”

Din interrupted you. “Would you like to be?”

“Are - _what_?” To say you are stunned would be a massive understatement. “Din, I -”

“I love you,” Din said suddenly, his lips grazing your cheek lightly. “And I don’t want my clan of two to become a clan of one again, even after we part ways with the kid.”

Tears sprang to your eyes again. “Don’t say that.” You were still reeling from his sudden proposal. “I can’t bear to think about it.”

Din swiped away a tear that was rolling down your cheek. “This is the Way,” he said mournfully.

* * *

Corvus frightened you. When Bo-Katan said it was a forest planet, you were expecting it to be lush and green and peaceful. Not a ghostly, sick planet overrun with tyranny. You stood close to Din as he spoke with the Imperial rulers of the city, trying not to let your gaze linger on the prisoners strung up in the courtyard.

“What kind of a place is this to leave a child?” you asked Din as you walked in the direction that the Imperial woman sent you. Din said nothing in response.

Ahsoka Tano wasn’t what you were expecting her to be. She was a kind and lovely soul, but also very bitter and resigned to the fate of the Jedi, grief lacing her words as she spoke of a former Jedi master who had given into the darkness.

Having very little else to do, you merely listened to what Din and Ahsoka had to say to one another, feeling vindication when she said that the child had bonded with the two of you.

You sat with the child - _Grogu_ , you corrected yourself - as Din and Ahsoka went to take the city back from the Imperial forces. It was almost a relief to have something to call him after not knowing for so long.

A tear slipped down your cheek as you looked at Grogu sleeping. Another one. Soon, you could hardly see the sleeping child in front of you. You covered your mouth to stifle your sobs. You knew that it was only a matter of minutes before you and Din would have to part ways with him.

Unable to keep your sobs silent any longer, you shut the compartment door so that you wouldn’t wake little Grogu. Allowing the sobs to rack your body, you didn’t hear your lover come in.

Firm arms wrapped around you, cradling you close as you sobbed into the cold steel of Din’s chest plate. “It’s all right, my love. Let it out. It’s okay.” Din’s words were soothing as he stroked your back, though you noticed how his voice was shaking, his breathing hitched.

You could hardly stand any longer. Din seemed to sense this, allowing the two of you to fall to the floor together, his strong arms still around you protectively.

It broke his heart to see you this broken up, your emotions matching his own hidden ones.

“I can’t do it, Din. I don’t know how to say goodbye to him. Not when he’s become like a son to us.” Your words were choked in between sobbing, shuddering gusts of breath. “I don’t know how you’re so okay with this.”

Din pulled back for a moment, his helmet tilted at you. “I’m not.” His voice was thick through the modulator. “But I have to at least try to be.” A moment passed. Then, “ _Mesh’la_ , can you close your eyes?”

You frowned at him in confusion, but complied just the same. A second later Din took your hands in his, guiding them to his face.

His face was wet. _Oh_.

“This week has been the hardest week I’ve had in a long time. I keep thinking about how after today -” Din cut himself off, trying to keep his voice steady. “After today, he won’t be a part of our family.” You let out another sob. “But we made a promise. To return him to his people. People who can help him.”

You made no attempt to keep your voice steady or even. “But Din. We _are_ his people. Ahsoka said so herself. He’s bonded with us, with _you._ ”

You could feel Din nodding against your hands. “I know.” A tear slipped onto your finger. “But he will be better with the people who understand his abilities. The Force.”

The Force, although Tano had explained it well, still confused you, as you knew it stil confused Din.

Din moved your hands away from his face and kissed you, your tears mingling with his. “I want you to know,” he said, his voice more even. “That I meant what I asked last night. I want you to be my _riduur_ \- my wife.”

You nestled your face into the soft material at his neck. “I love you, Din. I do. And I want you to be my husband. But right now we have to bring him to Ahsoka.”

It broke your heart to say it. But a promise was a promise. Though you didn’t agree, you understood Din when he said that the child you had come to think of as yours and Din’s would be better with people who were familiar with the Force.

“We should wake him,” Din whispered as you pulled yourself away from him, eyes still firmly shut.

You were tempted to give Din and his son some privacy while Din sat with him as he woke from his rest. But then Din gestured you come over and sit with the two of them, your last time as a would-be clan of three.

Grogu looked up at you and Din with some concern. He had never known you to be sad. It made _him_ sad to see you so distraught.

You pressed a tearful kiss to his wrinkled forehead. “It’s okay, sweet thing,” you said shakily, as yet another fresh batch of tears fell from your eyes. He reached the hand that wasn’t holding Din’s up to your cheek, wanting to fix whatever was hurting you.

The three of you sat there together, a family for the last time, for as long as you could.

* * *

“I cannot train him.”

The three of you had barely made it down the ramp of the _Razor Crest_ when Ahsoka spoke. Hope sparked in your chest.

 _Maybe you wouldn’t need to say goodbye after all_.

Still, Din spoke, steeling his voice. “You made me a promise, and I held up my end.”

Ahsoka sighed, stepping towards the three of you, her eyes fixed on the child in Din’s hold. She reached out her finger to place it in his small hand. He cooed gently as he took it. He liked her.

“There is one possibility.” You and Din exchanged a glance at this.

Your voice was small as you spoke. “What’s that?”

Ahsoka pulled her hand back slightly, looking at you and Din. “Go to the planet Tython. There you will find the ruins of an ancient temple that has a strong connection to the Force.”

You didn’t allow the hope that was beginning to swell inside you to become too strong. “And what will happen there?”

Ahsoka was serene as she replied. Not hopeful, but not without hope either. “Place Grogu on the seeing stone at the top of the mountain.”

Din was intrigued. “Then what?” he asked.

All Ahsoka said was, “Then Grogu may choose his own path.” He sputtered up at her at the sound of his name, relinquishing Ahsoka’s finger from his grip completely. “If he reaches out through the Force, there is a chance may sense it and come to search for him.”

Din was quiet as he tilted his helmet slightly. He sensed a _but_ coming.

Sure enough, there was. “Then again, there aren’t many Jedi left.” Ahsoka sounded almost despondent, alone.

“Thank you,” Din whispered. Though what he was thanking her for, you couldn’t be sure. For the information? For helping him? Allowing the little one to stay with you?

A stray tear slipped conspicously from your eye. Ahsoka noticed but said nothing more than, “May the Force be with you.”

You and Din turned awkwardly from her, ascending back up the ramp. The small creature looked over Din’s shoulder at Ahsoka as you made your way into the hull of the ship. You noticed Ahsoka smile a true smile at the three of you as the ramp lifted itself up.

* * *

“C’mon ki - _Grogu_ ,” Din corrected himself, remembering how he had responded upon hearing his name spoken by Din the night before.

The child in question was in your lap, dozing against your chest as you stroked his back.

It was going to take some time getting used to him having a proper name.

“Time for bed.” Din took him from you gently. “And perhaps for us as well,” he said to you.

As you got ready for bed, exchanging your day tunic for your sleep one, you thought back to what Ahsoka had said, that Grogu considered you to be his family. If anyone would know about bonding, it was probably her. It was a very similar thought to the one you had voiced to Din earlier.

 _But we’re his people_.

Though it was a simple thing, one that you had thought since before the Armorer had declared it, it was good to have it properly confirmed.

You didn’t know what Tython would bring, what he would choose. But if Ahsoka’s words had any value as you thought them to, then perhaps you and Din had reason to hope.

“Are you okay?” Din surprised you. “Today was rough.”

You nodded as you helped him unclasp his cloak and armour. “I think so. I’m so relieved that we didn’t have to say goodbye just yet.”

Din nodded as he reached for his helmet. “I don’t even know where Tython _is_. The map was inconclusive.”

He reached out and grabbed the hand that was stretching to get the light so that he could take the helmet off. “It’s fine, _cyare_. I already consider you a part of my clan.”

Tears of a different kind sprang to your eyes. You were going to get dehydrated from all this crying. Still, your voice was teasing as Din eased both of your hands up to his helmet with his own hands. “Yeah? Good. I consider you to be a part of mine, too.”

As you lay with him, having finally seen his face, he spoke quietly to you in the dark, just loud enough for you to hear as you fell into the embrace of sleep for the night. “May we be a clan of three for as long as possible.”


End file.
